Holiday
by MikariStar
Summary: It's a holiday, they say, but no one will tell Tamaki which holiday it is.


It's a holiday, they say, but no one will tell Tamaki which holiday it is.

Holiday

Boredom, it was a terrible thing indeed. It could come because one did not know what to do or one did not like what they were stuck doing. However, it was that much worse when Tamaki did not know what to do or did not like what he was stuck doing. In this case, he simply had no idea what to do, or what was going on.

"Where is everybody?" Tamaki flailed his arms in the air as he dramatized his desperation in finding the club so deserted; save for his fellow hosts minus Haruhi.

"Right here," Honey pointed at 'everybody' which was actually his collection of plushies. Every cute and fluffy animal was represented in quality, soft, pastel colored fabric. They were sitting around a small round table, the only human occupants being Honey and Mori.

Mori was crouched seemingly uncomfortably in a tiny chair, just large enough for Honey to barely fit in one of the same size. But the tall young man made no motion to complain and simply drank his tea along with Honey and the other guests.

"Oh... well..." Tamaki wasn't sure how to react; he certain didn't want to offend Honey's 'friends'. "That's wonderful but where is everyone else?" The host club king inquired.

"Haruhi has excused herself from her duties as a member of this club due to being sick with the flu," Kyoya calmly pointed out.

"Shouldn't we be visiting our daughter?" Tamaki's voice was filled with exaggerated concern. It came as no surprise seeing that every emotion he ever felt was always overplayed.

"Already did that!" Hikaru and Kaoru replied in unison.

Tamaki's mouth hung open while his so called friends continued to comment on their visit. "She tried to be as hospitable as possible despite being sick," Kyoya informed.

Honey nodded vigorously, "Haruhi's dad was very kind too, he kept telling Haruhi to rest, but I guess she wasn't tired."

"She's used to having to work around to house it seems, and she enjoys helping," Kyoya closed the golden lined black agenda he had been reading from.

"It was a fun visit, too bad you weren't there." The twins grinned mischievously at the pouting Tamaki.

"That was... How could... Why?!" In a massive mood swing, Tamaki started crying loudly.

Kyoya calmly shook his head, "children, help your father pull himself together, we're leaving now."

The children of the host club family helped Tamaki out of his depression corner and out the door, strolling down the empty school halls with the sniffling blond in tow. "Where is everybody?" Tamaki asked again. "Why are the ladies not here?"

"Because the school is closed today!" Hikaru pointed out with Kaoru adding "duh!" at the end.

Tamaki blinked, "closed?" He trembled with a raising temper, "closed?! Then why are we here?!"

"Because this is our common meeting place," Kyoya explained with the same nonchalant look he had the entire time. "Also because I needed to make sure the shipment was in good conditions. It would be hard to replace all the materials for tomorrow's host club theme last minute."

"You could have done that by yourself," Tamaki grumbled.

"Did you say something daddy?" Kyoka's glasses glowed as he asked.

Tamaki smiled nervously, "nothing mommy!"

The Host Club boys hopped into Kyoya's limousine, which was waiting for them outside, with Tamaki still completely clueless about their destination. The twins kept whispering among themselves as if plotting someone's demise, and Honey was pressed against the window. "Look Mori! Look at that!" Honey occasionally pointed at random things they passed, while Mori nodded quietly.

Tamaki crossed his arms and bounced on his seat pouting. Not only had he been left out of visiting his dear daughter during her illness, but he also had no idea where they were going or why the school was closed. Thus he decided to ask, "why is the school closed today?"

"It's a holiday," Hikaru replied.

"Everyone knows that," Kaoru added.

This only caused Tamaki to pout more, he didn't know of any holidays and he happened to love holidays. It was as if the world itself was leaving him out. "Which holiday is it?"

The twins snickered, "he has no idea," Kaoru commented.

"That's so sad," Hikaru agreed.

"Can't you just tell me?" Tamaki looked at his companions, but none seemed to be willing to speak. "Mommy?"

"Sorry daddy, but you need to figure this one out on your own," Kyoya still remained expressionless.

"Honey? Mori?" Tamaki nearly begged.

Mori quietly shook his head and Honey smiled and said, "no clues!"

Tamaki sighed heavily. If only he was back in the club room, he would be sitting in his corner, the same corner he always went to when he was feeling emotionally distressed. Haruhi was sick, the school was closed due to it being a holiday, and no one would tell him what that holiday was. Furthermore, he still didn't know where they were going or...

Wait a minute; if the school was closed due to it being a holiday, then how did they get in? Okay, maybe Kyoya had a key, but he said he was there to look over the shipment of materials for the host club. If it was a holiday then why were the materials delivered, wouldn't the delivery people have the day off? Maybe they were working extra hours, over the time, about time, above time, overtime, whatever it was called when poor people did additional work because they needed more money.

Still, none of those suspicious facts explained where they were going, and that was something that Tamaki just had to know. He was determined to get the information out of someone if it was the last thing he did. "Can somebody please tell me-"

"We're here!" The twins announced.

The host club boys stepped out of the limousine and into the driveway at the front entrance of Tamaki's mansion. The king blinked in confusion. "Why are we here?"

"Because it's a holiday!" Honey cheered.

Confused, Tamaki went up the steps and opened the main doors of the mansion to be showered with colorful, shiny confetti. Haruhi was there, completely healthy, the customers that regularly frequented the host club were also there; in fact the entire school was present. There were decorations, his favorite kinds of foods, a large cake, and a big pile of elegantly wrapped gifts. "Happy birthday Tamaki!"

End

Reviews and comments are very appreciated! Disclaimer, I don't own Ouran Host Club.

xoxox xox xoxox

My Site: piratesboard DOT net SLASH mikari

Art Archives:  
mikaristar DOT deviantart DOT com  
mikaristar DOT sheezyart DOT com  
fanart-central DOT net SLASH profile-AzureMikari DOT php  
artgrounds DOT com SLASH gallery SLASH Mikari  
anipan DOT com SLASH 21462  
pinterest DOT com SLASH mikariazure SLASH  
pixiv DOT net SLASH member DOT php QUENTION id EQUAL 4828776


End file.
